


Everyone Deserves Some Love

by EmpressOwl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Anxiety Attacks, Hate, How do I tag?, I should be sleeping but nah, If i can i even write it, Major Death(s), Night Terrors, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Overwhelming Thoughts, PTSD Harry Potter, Panic Attacks, Smart Harry, Suicidal Thoughts, Talks of nightmares, Thoughts Of Unworthiness, might add later - Freeform, there will be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOwl/pseuds/EmpressOwl
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a tiny child. This child wished for someone to love him. Anyone.  Someone heard this wish but couldn't grant it. Until now, were chances open and new hopes blossom.





	Everyone Deserves Some Love

“La…la.... la...” A young maiden sung, twirling her slender legs. She seemed to be in deep thought, for her eyes are serenely closed. Her shoulders relaxed. “La…la…la” She continued singing, her long, curly, brown hair blowing behind her. She stayed singing for what seemed as hours, eyes still closed. Looking like a gust of wind could blow her away at the slightest of breezes. Suddenly, the maiden shakily and jerkily stood up. Her face twisting from a serene, tranquil expression to an anguished and distraught one. Her eyes flying open, showing us deep pools of frightened amber. The maiden looked at every direction in frantic search. Up, down, left and right. The pattern continued in that order. Finally, the maiden stopped. Her feverish eyes cooled to a more somber tone. The maiden looked down, at the endless abbess under her. She bent down, her head poking from the end of the cliff.

“Huh….” she mumbled to herself,” What happened to cause such a huge disturbance….”. She then proceeded to stand up again, this time more calmly. She twirled her finger in the air, seemingly trying to draw something. Instantaneously, a spacious screen appeared, images flashing in an instant. The maiden slid her finger on the screen, stopping the images that were flashing in such a rapid pace. As she did this, an image remind stile. An image of a weary-eyed boy. She crept closer to the screen, observing the boy. The boy had the deepest shade of chocolaty brown hair, It oddly reminded her of a type of chocolate her mother used to bake, his hair flew at every angle possible. She looked even closer at his face, noticing the gauntness of it. The tired bags under his eyes, exhaustion masking his face. The way his lips were thinned in a pale line. Yet, his eyes remind with that defined spark of stubbornness, a flame unwilling to die out before it could warm and protect everyone. Oh, his eyes, were to even begin with it. It stole her breath when she noticed those jewels of green. Yes, his eyes hide behind thick glasses, but if you were to look underneath that you would find a pair of bewitching eyes. His eyes had a slanted look, giving him the look of dreaminess. He had long lashes, and crystals of green. They resembled freshly cut jade sprinkled with wisps of stormy grey, creating an enchanting glow. When they said eyes were the windows to your soul, they weren’t lying.  The enchanting glow had many emotions battling each other. She could name the few that she recognized of her head, anxiousness, apprehensiveness, alarm, ire, and most importantly, weariness. It was with that weariness his eyes looked back with at her.  It terrified her to an extent.

As she moved her attention else were, something grabbed her notice. She had noticed his skin, especially his forehead. His skin an ivory case, yet it had a thin silver lining. Giving it a hunting yet beautiful image. Like cracked porcelain. Then she glanced back at the item of her attention, a scare of some sort. She squinted her eyes. It resembled…a lightning bolt?  She felt her head tilting in confusion, her brows frowning. She bit her bottom lip in anxiousness, a habit cultivated from a deep-rooted seed of anxiety. “Is it some sort of enchantment….” She doubtfully said, eyes going half-lidded in thought “Or is it black magic…?”  Her lips frowned. She continued looking at the scare until she felt herself leaving the matter. She just shook her head and sighed in frustration.  

The maiden reinstated with her observations. The boy was of lean slenderness, shoulders bit board, and an unexpected shortness. He wearied a baby blue colored shirt, whitish grey jacket, ocean blue jeans, and a pair of boots. On his shoulders an innocent looking backpack.

The maiden the looked under the screen, a name printed in bold silver

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

She traced the name with her fingers, muttering to herself “Harry James Potter…...” The name rolled on her tongue as honey.  “Hmm…” she whispered to herself.

“Heh, seems you haven’t changed a bit” a young man’s voice rung in the echoey abbes. The maiden reacted as if she was on fire, she quickly turned, had her hands weaponized with her daggers, ready to strike at any given chance. “Down kitten, no needy to get feisty” the man’s voice jested, mockery clear as day in his voice. Before she even opened her mouth to speck, he appeared in front of her. His stocky pale build standing out in the darkness. The man wore a pale gold suit, it wasn’t a flattering choice at all if she had to be honest. His frosty eyes sparkled with mayhem, and mischievous. His grin specking of melodramatics happening at any given time. His grin sharpened, shoving off his sharp teeth, as he noticed her observing him. “I know I’m charming to look at, but we need to get the matter at hand kitten” sassed the man. The maiden just tightened the grip on her daggers and bared her teeth. His grin flitted “How about we put the weapons down first then we talk? Sounds good?” the man tired to suggested. The maiden looked at his frosty eyes, seeing nothing but sincerity in them. So, she obeyed, lowering her weapons down. The man nodded at her direction gratefully, now sited down on the ground. He patted the spot next to him and looked at her. She slowly sat down.

“Now, you might be asking who I am, right?” he cocked his eye brow to her direction, she nodded in confirmation” Well, I’m what you call fate” The maiden felt her eyebrows raise in surprise, eyes widening. “And I’m here to make you a deal” 

“I’m listening” her eyes boring in his.

“You see this child” he pointed to the boy on the screen, she nodded “Well, that boy is a very special child. It all started with that night…...” he proceeded to tell her the story of Harry Potter.

**Couple of minutes later**

“So, wait, you mean to tell me that this hoe name Dumbles basically told a child to go and commit suicide?” the maiden questioned, disbelieved at the acts of this Dumbledore. “He could’ve just caged this Voldemort in a magic resistant cage and let it sink in the depths of the ocean with him in it! Harry is his last horcrux, so when Harry dies of old age so will he! Uhg, meddling old fouls” the maiden exclaimed angrily, her lips twisted in a sneer.  She then proceeded by slapping her forehead and sighing in deep frustration.

“And that’s why I propose you go raise him yourself” he dropped the last bomb shell. 

The maiden’s eyes widened to the size of saucers, her jaw dropping, “Me?! I can’t even care for myself, why do you expect for me to be able to take care of another?”

“Because you care, and that’s more then what the Dursley’s ever did for him” he reminded her. “And, do you really want a small, helpless child go through any type pf abuse?”. She snapped her back to him and give him a venomous glare. Struck a cord there.

“Poor Harry, with out any love, any warm kinship. No mom or dad. No one to make him feel better. He’ll forever die alone, thinking nobody wanted him.” Fate hide his smirk behind his hand, seeing as the maiden caved. The maiden sighed and then nodded. She gave a small, tired smile, signaling her agreeing to the matter on hand. 

“Great! “Fate clapped his hand” Now, all’s left is grab the man of the hour and all of this over with”

Fate stood up, stretching his limps. He looked down at the girl, seeing her blank stare. He sighed and then gave his hand to the maiden and waited till she grabbed it. When she did, he then opened a pale blue colored portal. He looked at her again, quirking his eyebrow, and grinning mischievously “Lets?”

She looked at him, her blank stare melting to a warmer one. She gave him a small smile and shook her head “Lets.” Then they both entered the portal.

As soon as they entered, the portal closed, and all is left from them was deafening silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, well to start of, im truly grateful for any one reading this piece of unworthy trash. I really should be sleeping but naaaaah.  
> Anyway, sorry for any mistakes. This is unbeted.  
> Bye byeeeeee  
> Please feel free to comment, or give some kudos


End file.
